the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
G-Dai Warrior
Plot Outline G-Dai Warrior takes place in GenisuVerse-Chanbarap, an alternate history universe chock full of anachronism in EVERY place around the world, not just Japan where GDW takes place. One year ago, as the Sengoku Jidai wages on, there has been an incident at Honno-ji where Nobunaga, daimyo of the Oda clan and destined unifyer of Japan, has been lured to his doom by his former general Akechi. At the burning temple of Honno-ji, Akechi murdered Nobunaga in cold blood. This devastated Yasuke, who was a faithful and completely respectful retainer of Nobunaga ever since he started life as a rookie samurai thanks to the latter, that his former ally Akechi would flip off the Oda daimyo and bring the Oda to a fall like that. A week after such a treacherous event, Yasuke confronted Akechi and the two battled to the death until things came to a draw, at the cost of Yasuke having to give up his own sword as requested Akechi and taken to Nanbanji with his rank as samurai revoked. A year has passed and Yasuke, who's been residing with the rest of Nanbanji's affiliates, is mourning Nobunaga's death, especially considering that Nobunaga was fair towards these foreigners who entered Japan with supplies and guns that he's been admittedly fascinated by. One Jesuit gives Yasuke a second opportunity as samurai after having lost that status last year. Given a new sword, Yasuke gets his rank back and is walking the Land of the Rising Sun, hoping to get answers from Akechi about why he would betray the Oda. Meanwhile Akechi has become a pariah amongst his countrymen and has felt so much guilt for his murderous treachery against Nobunaga that he is now on a path of self-atonement. Will Yasuke and Akechi finally settle the scores between eachother? While all of this is going on, Hiyoshi Toyotomi, macdaddy and Toyotomi daimyo, is on the path of succeeding Nobunaga's ambition to unify the country. The only problem however is that Hiyoshi is a corrupt daimyo and he only cares about himself and how he wants Japan to turn into in his rule and that is reshaping the land the way he sees fit. Some people (be they good people or bad people) are blindly loyal to him while some others are aware of his shadiness to the point of not even trusting him and then there's some who are... indifferent about the whole thing. Will there be an uprising against the crafty daimyo and his wicked ambitions? Gameplay As I've stated before, G-Dai Warrior is basically a 2.5D version of Epic Blades, making it my second 2.5D project (the first was Cyber Cataclysm, BTW). Like Epic Blades however, G-Dai Warrior does take inspiration from both Mortal Kombat, SoulCalibur, Samurai Shodown and Last Blade. GDW also has shades of Sengoku Basara (it's an anachronistic take on the Sengoku period) and animes Samurai Champloo and Afro Samurai (hip-hop themes ahoy!). There are three types of finishing moves every character has that are reminiscent to what three finisher types characters in Epic Blades have. First off is its own fatalities called "Chop-N'-Screws", named after a rap technique which is of course named after DJ Screw (and no, DO NOT associate this fatality concept with T-Pain's song Chopped n' Skrewed just because of the name!) The only differences between EB's Vanquishments and GDW's Chop-N'-Screws is that Chop-N'-Screw sequences are not followed up by victory sequences in the end. So like the fatalities in MKX as well as my Cyber Cataclysm, after the Chop-N'-Screw sequence is done, it's done. Like EB's Vanquishments though, Chop-N'-Screws are cinematic in nature and each character has only ONE Chop-N'-Screw. Second is its equivelant to Epic Blades's Quick Deaths called "Fast-Kuts" and these Fast-Kuts actually share more in common with MKX's Brutalities than the Quick Deaths in EB do (in addition to GDW being 2.5D that is). Finally, we have "Seppukus", GDW's equivalent to the Auto-Slays, in which you make your opponent commit suicide, not unlike the Hara-Kiris in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Also, like the Brutalities in MKX, Fast-Kuts end with a character's victory pose. Rosters Here is the default cast of the core roster. 12 of them are the default characters whereas there will be 6 secret characters but we're only focusing on the starter ones for now. So here they are! Playable * Aiko Nanami * Akechi * GoeMan * Hamon * Jukimaru * Kage-Katsu * Mio Chinatsu * Suka Benja * Yagyu * Yasuke * Yuki Sanada * Zanin Exclusive Quests * Lyn (Fire Emblem) * Hunteer (Bloodborne) * Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey) * Yurnero the Juggernaut (DOTA2) Notes * The announcer of G-Dai Warrior is voiced by Daryl Habraken, who narrates for Power Rangers Ninja Steel. * There will be licensed music in stage BGMs as always. The stage BGMs will exclusively consist of hip-hop music. * On the topic of licensed songs... ** the BGM for the character select menu is Deadly Remedy by Bloodline. ** There is a stage where rivalry fights take place in story modes which is Nishinomaru Garden and it's BGM is Triumph by Wu-Tang Clan. * In story mode, intros and endings will have BGMs will consist of original instrumental scores either by RZA or by Fat Jon, which means this will be the first Genisu Game project where no specific BGM is inserted into every story mode. The only exception of this rule, of course, will be story modes for the guest fighters in which I WILL insert specific BGMS into intros and endings. * Speaking of intros, similar with Samurai Warriors and Sengoku Basara, some characters (with the exception of guest fighters) might share an intro cutscene with one another, though at the same time, the intro cutscene will play out usual parts before part of it will focusing on the perspective of the character whose story mode you're playing. Take a look at story mode cutscenes from Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes and Samurai Warriors 3 to get the gist at what I'm talking about. * Despite Hiyoshi Toyotomi being the big bad of G-Dai Warrior, he's not really the final boss of the game (again, see the characters' entries for who that's gonna be). If anything, Hiyoshi will serve as a sub-boss instead. * It should be noted that G-Dai Warrior, because it's an anachronistic alternate history setting, is not meant to be portray anything from the time period it takes place in accurately. Sure, there may be some historical accuracies here and there, but this depends on if I wanna go with this aspect or that aspect. So no, don't expect ANY historic accuracy in GDW! * Just a reminder to those who follow my other stuff, specifically my other original fighters, G-Dai Warrior is not part of the prime GenisuVerse. This is due to it's over-the-top anachronism stew, what with schizo tech and hip hop oriented aspects right up ones alley. Also, every single character in G-Dai Warrior talks like a modern-day person just like in Samurai Champloo. So as a result, G-Dai Warrior does NOT share the same GenisuVerse as Epic Blades, but rather it is its own GenisuVerse whereas the GenisuVerse that is home to Epic Blades, Brutal Fists, Elemental Blitz and Cyber Cataclysm, is the prime GenisuVerse (known as GenisuVerse-Prime) ** ...although this doesn't mean that there won't be some cameos of characters from any of those other franchises of mine (emphasis on "some" as in "not every character from my other franchises will cameo in somebody's story mode"). At best, any ending that has a cameo of somebody from EB or some other GenisuVerse-Prime series will automatically mean that the ending isn't 100% canonical. Endings that don't have cameos of such characters will be debatable as to whether they'll be canon, semi-canonical, or non-canon. But any ending with GenisuVerse-Prime character cameoing in it is automatically means it's not full-on canon so if anything, please take such aspects with a grain of salt. * G-Dai Warrior is largely in 60 fps. However, there are some exceptions. The 24 fps elements are the intro cutscenes and ending cutscenes. Meanwhile, the 30 fps bits are the intro sequences, victory sequences (the ones you get if you don’t perform a finishing move on your opponent), chop-n-screws, seppukus, interlude cutscenes, rival cutscenes and boss battle cutscenes. * Finally, in the artist's descriptions for each character's entry (except for the guest fighter ones), I will provide a line at the end of each paragraph that goes, "Find some in-jokes and references in this entry. ". This means that, just for fun, you'll be obligated to spot any references, allusions, homages, shout-outs, anyotherrelatedwordsyoucanthinkof found in the entries. At most, this applies to finding references to hip-hop. Like I said, that opportunity is just for fun and entirely optional. Category:Games